


Proof of What Could've Been

by GallifreyGod



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Teen Romance, falice - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: "Both of them had eyes for each other that a stranger on the street could spot. They saw the world in each other but both thought the other was just looking at the ground."a glimpse at FP and Alice's teenage friendship





	Proof of What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet, 3 am writing that has virtually no dialogue haha. I'm such a slut for teen falice.

_"We really weren't all that different"_ she must've repeated those words to herself a half a million times because the more she said it, the more it seemed like a familiar lie. They shared similarities of sorts, like any friendship back in their prime. 

They had smoked the same cigarettes growing up, them real fancy Pall Mall ones where the filter tasted like rotting garbage; even had matching blue bic lighters that she had found for buy one get one down at the gas station next to the Wyrm. They both had that faded old Serpents tattoo that was looking more and more like a stick and poke as the days went on. Damn thing was probably used with pen ink instead of tattooing ink, but that was the price to pay at 16 with no parental consent. 

Both of them had a rotten home life which led them to Sunnyside Park, the place with a little less pep than Riverdale but a hell of a lot quieter days. Eventually, that rusted old trailer wasn't good enough for the man who had eyes on her, but Hal Cooper was another story for another day. He managed to creep his way up to FP's sweetie like a damn camisado. 

But that was another thing they shared. Both of them had eyes for each other that a stranger on the street could spot. They saw the world in each other but both thought the other was just looking at the ground. That only led them into the arms of others who didn't quite fill the void. Forsythe managed to find his way with Gladys and Alice turned in her leather for a pastel sheath dress and a Stepford Wife life. 

But there was still that one night that had shifted everything. Both finally looking up from the ground to see each other and not just a distant fantasy. A night that tied them to the one thing they'd share forever. Little Charles. Just a byproduct of a drunken night but so much more than that. He was the living proof that the Southside's unofficial sweethearts had been more than official; and more than just sweethearts. He was the only evidence that the long-lasting friendship hadn't been just a fabled relationship. If the Serpents had heard about Charles then they'd have probably thrown a ' _Damn, it's finally happened_ ' party.

But that wasn't the case. That living breathing proof would never set foot into the fictional reality that FP Jones and Alice Smith had finally woken up. He would never be anointed into the Southside's assumptions that the two oblivious and blindly love-struck teens had taken a chance at the first _real_ romance that the gang had seen in a long time. Instead, he would walk another path, be another's secret, and remain expunged from the life that could've and probably should've been. 

The Serpent's hopes for the two would soon fade as reality set in, they just weren't going to be the item everyone had so dearly hoped for. Topics would move on and the love lives of two of the youngest members would soon be forgotten. They would drift apart and move on, finding lives of their own upon a whole different pedestal of reality. It was almost cathartic to the gang, being able to set aside a small moment of their lives to route on young love that seemed so pure and real; but it was never meant to last. Not in this lifetime. Not with their only proof being hidden from everyone's eyes. 


End file.
